my little nightmares
by Moxy the Fox and Brooklyn B
Summary: NightMare FredBear has been alone for so long, and three small souls change that. Rated T for the FEELS ; ;
1. cuddle bugs

**a story about nightmare fredbear(aka fright) and the fredlings, i call them Chase,** **Marilyn, and little Tommy i think it might be only a one-shot but if ya'll like it just review me but enjoy**

* * *

Fright POV

"that kid needs to learn that we are trying to help him" i mumble to myself in under the bed of the child named nick, i then feel a hand on my back "W-what!? who's there?" i ask to the darkness as i see a few eyes glowing, all different then the others, the eyes were gray,green,and lastly orange

"sorry for brushing up on you mister" a small girly voice says

"klutz..." a boy voice sounds ruff yet still a child voice

"shut up! you are too Chase" the girl says

"please stop..." a voice says as something grabs a hold of my arm

"huh!?" i gasp

"great... you scared Tom" Chase says

"no you did!" she yells softly

"i'm not scared..." i guessing tom says

"say sorry anyway ,Marilyn" Chase orders

"sorry tommy" Marilyn says even nicer then before

"you didn't have to say it" tom says snuggling up to my arm

"kid...I..." i stop talking because he felt warm, and nice

"Tom... the man might not want you lying on his arm" Chase says, i still can only see their beautiful eyes the orange pair on resting on my arm

"he's fine" i say finding a flash light on the floor next to me, meaning nick dropped it, any how I turn it on so i can see them

"bright light" Chase says shielding his eyes, he has dark brown fur, a small hat and a bow tie

"your eyes will adjust Chase" Marilyn says, her fur is light brown, has the same hat and bow tie, but has a skirt on

"you're soft mister" Tom says, his fun was orangish brown, as for the same attire as Chase, but it's to big for him, plus a pair of shorts

"thank you?" i say kinda off like a question

"your welcome... whats your name?" tom asks

"my name is Nightmare Fredbear, but you can call me Fright" i say patting his head

"well you seem to know our names" Chase says moving back from me, i must be scaring them, well not tom, but the others. I then turn to my furry form, less scary and warmer heart

"you're warm now" tom says getting more snuggled to my arm, i pick him up and get a yelp, but i then put him in my lap making him calm down again, the other two stare at me and how i looked more like a bear with dirty blond fur, my extra mouth disappears and my teeth turn tinier

"ya'll can come sit with me too" i laugh a bit, Marilyn then walks over slowly, then I pick her up and let her rest on my shoulder

"Meep!" she also yelps a bit before falling asleep up on my shoulder, Chase is still staring at me

"your weird" Chase says

"I know, but i don't care, come over here or i will pick you up"i say smiling

"never mind" he says as he walks over to my leg and rest his back on it also falling asleep, leaving me with Tom

"you smell like my daddy, i miss him" he says starting to cry

"don't cry, I will be your daddy" i say rubbing his back to make him fall asleep, i feel so good, so happy, i have my friends, more then friends, they are my children, and i will take care of them

* * *

 **A/N: The feels, this made me have the Feels! ;_;**


	2. nightmares

**hay there, Moxy here with another chapter of my little nightmares, its mostly a flash back and another feels for me, any who i am continuing cause some nice people reviewed, and i got a follow, so i was happy for this and made another chapter, ENJOY!**

* * *

 _flashback Tommy POV_

 _"Tommy, get ready, dads coming home" Marilyn says_

 _"ok sis, I just am having a bit of trouble with the buttons" i say 'my name is tommy, and my dad is in the army' I say to my friend, a plush of a cupcake from Fredbears diner_

 _"TOMMY!" i hear Chase yell_

 _"I'm Coming" i yell back 'i will talk to you later mister plush, i need to go see my dad' i smile_

 _' surrrreeee...' i made my cupcake say before i left my room to find Marilyn in a blue dress and Chase in his good outfit_

 _"what toke you so long?"_ _Chase says frowning, unlike them i was adopted and younger, and they hated me for it i just knew it_

 _"be nice Chase, he had some button trouble" Marilyn say, well she didn't hate me, but Chase did_

 _"I'm sorry guys" i say getting in the car and my mom put the radio on_

 _" hello every one, troops returning home today! oh my... the plane is crashing... it's on fire...run run run, people dying, so much people..."_

* * *

Still Tommy POV, current time

"GAH!" i scream as i wake up, i then feel a hand petting my back, Fright

"are you ok kid?" he asks

"i'm fine sir" i say quickly, a bit to quickly

"I don't believe you, what wrong?" Fright asks worrying about me

"i-it was just a night mare" i say tears starting at the brim of my eyes

"what happened" he says

"n-nothing, just n-nothing" I whip the oil tears with my paws

"come on... just snuggle with me, nothing will hurt you tom" he smiles

"o-ok" i say snuggling my face into his chest, smelling the smell of sweet lavender and metal, the same smell like my day, the only difference was my dad worked on planes, but Fright was a robot, well so was I...now

"your so adorable tom" Fright says hugging me to him

"I'm not cute" i pout

"sureeeeee..." he chuckles as wine, I start to fall asleep again, smelling that sweet smell

* * *

 **A/N:My God the feels and the cuteness of this chapter, sorry it's so short**


End file.
